mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
Turnabout Storm
'Turnabout Storm '''is a four-part video series on Youtube by ''PWaaMLPfim. The series is a crossover between Phoneix Wright: Ace Attorney and MLP:FIM, which involves main character Phoenix Wright being teleported to Ponyville where he has to help his defendant, Rainbow Dash, from being accused of murder while at the same time discovering the real culprit. The series is done in the same style as the Phoenix Wright game, using a similar structure such as the speech bubbles and sounds. The series also uses many custom icons, original character ponies, and speaking roles for all the characters. Part 1 The series starts off deep inside the Everfree Forest, where two pegasus ponies discuss an unknown topic. Things then take a turn for the worse, as one of the ponies betrays the other pony and deals a killing blow off-screen. We then shift to Phoenix Wright, where he is alone in his office trying out a new slogan Maya had made for them. Suddenly, Phoenix becomes dizzy and is unable to move as he faints and falls onto the ground. Time passes, and he starts to wake up upon hearing a mysterious voice commenting on his hair. When he manages to wake up completely, he finds himself inside the Ponyville Libary, where Twilight Sparkle greets him by acknowledging that he is human. However, shortly after realizing who just spoke to him, Phoenix panics at witnessing a talking horse, which Twilight corrects him as being a pony. Once Phoenix calms down, he asks where he is and how he has ended up in Ponyville. Twilight then explains that she was trying to cast a spell to bring "The Greatest Defence Attorney in all of Equestria" to Ponyville, however, she states she had accidently missed the'' Equestria'' part and has instead cast a spell to bring "The Greatest Defence Attorny... Period". After the uncovering of this, Twilight gives him a "detailed encyclopedia" on the different types of ponies in Equestria, which actually is a children's book for fillies, making Phoenix slightly mad. Phoenix then notices that Twilight is sad, and upon further explanation, figures out that her friend is currently being held at a detention center for being accused of the murder of another pony. Unlike in Phoenix's world, murder has never been commited in Ponyville, or Equestria at all for that matter, meaning the punishment is to either be sent to the moon or the sun. Phoenix asks Twilight for more details about the murder case, and Twilight explains that her friend was near the murder when it occured, and therefore has become the prime suspect. She also goes on to explain that her friend is currently being held in the Ponyville Detention Center, as Twilight said earlier. Twilight, however, cannot enter the Center unless she has a defense attorney with her; hence why she cast the spell. Phoenix then decides to help Twilight get into the Detention Center by going with her to talk to her friend, but is still thinking about whether or not to take the case. Twilight thanks Phoenix, which makes him confused since he hasn't reveled his name to her since he arrived. Twilight then states that she used a identification spell to find out who he was. After collecting a few things from the library, Twilight and Phoneix arrive outside the Detention Center where the guards outside ask Phoneix for idenfication. Phoenix shows his defence attorney badge, however the guards deny him access beleving it is a toy. Twilight then remembers Princess Celestia gave her a special defence attorney badge so that a pony can defend clients in Equestria, which she gives to Phoenix, allowing him access to the Detention Center. Twilight then tells Phoenix that only attoneys can see the suspects, and asks Phoenix to hear her friend out. She also explains that if he does not want to take the case afterwards, then she will send him back. Phoenix decides to hear out Twilight's friend, and travels into the Detention Center to meet the suspect. Once inside, Phoenix is greeted by Rainbow Dash, the suspect of the murder and Twilight's friend. After a short argument about Phoenix's hair, Rainbow Dash and Phoenix greet each other and start to go more into detail about the murder case. Rainbow Dash explains that the victim, a pegasus known as Ace Swift, was killed in the Everfree Forest near Fluttershy's house, and explains that he was a hot-shot racer who was suspected to win an upcoming race event known as the "Equestria 500", a 500 mile endurance race around Equestria. Rainbow Dash had even entered herself into the race, not only to prove she could beat Ace, but also for the main prize for winning, being a special lesson with The Wonderbolts, and would do anything to make sure she would win this. Phoenix realized at this pont that Rainbow Dash has just given herself a good motive to kill Ace from what she has stated, and decides to press on and asks her how Ace died, which Rainbow Dash claims she dosn't know, but ended up in the Detention Center because she was flying near the Everfree forest at the time. Rainbow Dash becomes upset at this point, feeling that all of the ponies in Ponyville think she commited the crime and will be banished for it. Phoenix then explains that Twilight believes that Rainbow Dash is innocent, and even that it was because of her that he is in Ponyville in the first place. Rainbow Dash, now cheered up, asks Phoenix Wright to be her defence attorney. Before Phoenix comes to a decision, he remembers that he is carrying his Magatama, a powerful gem allowing Phoneix to see if anyone is hiding any secrets from him about somthing. He then asks Rainbow Dash if she had any involvement with the murder of Ace Swift, which Rainbow Dash replys agressivly that she did not murder anyone. With that, Phoenix trusted Rainbow Dash and agreed to be her defence attorney. Just before Phoenix leaves, he asks Rainbow Dash why she was at the Everfree Forest. As she replies, three psyche-locks appeer, reveiling that Rainbow Dash is hiding somthing from Phoneix, but before he can get a answer, Rainbow Dash leaves. As Phoenix exits the Detention Center, he tells Twilight about the events that happened inside, making Twilight happy. As they talk about the case, Twilight wonders how Rainbow feels, and Phoenix then tells Twilight about how he has been in similar position a few times before, and how he had good friends who helped him prove his innocence, which is one of the reasons why he became a defence attorney in the first place. Phoenix and Twilight then decide to continue the investigation of the murder by going to Fluttershy's house to see what she knows about the murder. When they arrive there, Phoenix trys to talk to Fluttershy about the murder case, but Fluttershy whispers to Twilight that she is too scared to talk, since suits and ties intiminate her. They are about to leave when Fluttershy suddenly starts speaking to Phoenix after hearing his name, thinking he is actually a Phoneix (bird). Using this oppurtunity, they try to get any useful infomation from Fluttershy, however before she says anything, she tells them that some other ponies had told her not to say anything until the trial, where she will be a witness. Despite their best efforts, they can't get anything out of Fluttershy, and decide to head to the crime scene itself. Just before they do, Phoenix asks when the trial will start, which Twilight replies to being the next day. This causes Phoenix to panic, as they only have a few hours to gather enough evidence to present a case. Despite this, they continue to the crime scene to look for clues. Once at the crime scene, Twilight and Phoenix examine it for things which the forensic team may have missed. They examine the area of death, revealing blackened grass surrounding the body, making the most likely cause of death being burned alive. As they examine the grass, they also find a piece of metal, which was burnt to a crisp. As Phoenix and Twilight search the rest of the crime scene, they discover an area of dirt where there are signs of a struggle. Besides this, they also discover a brown feather that doesn't belong to either a bird or a pony. Phoenix then asks about how Twilight is able to peform certain tasks thoughout the day such as levitate books and light up her horn. She then explains that its due to unicorns having the ability to use magic, which she then follows with asking if magic exists where he comes from. Phoenix replies explaining how he has been able to speak to the dead via sprit channeling, however he has done this through a friend. Both of them then decide to wrap-up and head back to Ponyville to rest for the trail the next day. Part 2 This part begins at the last few minutes before the trial, where Phoenix asks Twilight about the prosecutor. She admits that she forgot to look into that. The prosecution is none other than Trixie, who claims that she can do anything. She also refers to Rainbow Dash as "Rainbow Trash". When the trial starts, Phoenix asks Twilight why there is a human judge. She says that since Phoenix is a nice human attorney, she wanted'' "The Best Human Judge". The trial starts, and as soon as Trixie starts her opening statement, Phoenix yells out "Objection!" just to say that Rainbow Dash ''cannot move clouds at will, not having had enough time to study. The jury goes quiet, much to his embarrassment. Trixie then calls out her first witness, which turns out to be Apple Bloom, followed by the judge gushing over how adorable she looks. She was also wondering about Phoenix as she's never seen a human before, or know what a defense attorney is. When Apple Bloom crudely defines a lawyer's job as "to argue", she gets excited, thinking that there may be a Cutie Mark for that. Apple Bloom then shows her distaste towards Trixie, much to the prosecuter's annoyance, and to Phoenix's enjoyment. Trixie then tells the judge that Phoenix should be penalized should he unneccessarily press Apple Bloom during the cross-examination. Apple Bloom was around the Everfree Forest at the time of the incident,saying she was there visiting Zecora and helping out with potion making. She had left her place to go home within the time slot when the murder occured. From Apple Bloom's testimony, she heard one lightning bolt, then bumped into something that was supposedly living. Afterwards, she ran off and got lost in the darkness. After being lost for a time, another flash appeared before her eyes and she suddenly found herself out of the forest. Phoenix brings up the point that according to the testimony, only two lightning bolts were heard that night, when there were supposed to be three, not to mention the time inconsistencies of when each was supposed to have happened. Trixie then brings about another witness, which was Fluttershy, since she lives near the entrance to the Everfree Forest. From her testimony, she was up late at night feeding her chickens when she saw Rainbow Dash flying off from the Everfree Forest. Unfortunately, this testimony practically seals Rainbow Dash's fate. Twilight begs Phoenix to do something before the verdict is passed. Phoenix had a plan he was reluctant to use, but he had no choice if he were to buy themselves time to gather more evidence. Part 3 A preview clip shows Phoenix gathering more evidence with Pinkie Pie. She'd only agree to find him places for him to go if he could tell her a funny joke, much to his annoyance. At a house, they come across a list of names, with Rainbow Dash's on the top, and noted with a time. Phoenix believes he knows what the list is for, but before he could delve into it, he and Pinkie Pie get discovered by a mysterious character... Part 4 (Unavailable) Voices *Phoenix Wright - TheGoldCrow *Twilight Sparkle - ShiroiUsagine *Rainbow Dash - Saru4life *Fluttershy - Tomoyo Ichijouji *Additional Voices - Keikoandgilly, TheGoldCrow External links *Part 1 *Part 2 Category:Fanmade videos Category:Videos Category:Crossover